Never Alone
by LifeToDeath
Summary: All Human. Max lives with he abusive "dad". With her mom and twin brother dead she is all alone. Until they move to a little town in Arizona...
1. Prologue

Prolog

_Christmas Day_

_I smile up at my mom despite the pain my hand. I just had another" punishment" for sighing when "dad" told me to do something. _

_She had tears in her eyes but she never shed tears in front of us, Mac and me .I still woke up every once in a while. My twin, Mac, and I, Max, would always try to be like that. _

_Both of would count tour blessings in our head._

_The sad thing is we could only got up to two: We had mom, and we had each other._

_Little did I know that would change. That day._

_Mac and me were doing the dishes again. I hated it._

"_We do this everyday. Don't you think it is a little boring?" I asked him._

"_Very." He stated. I smiled._

_Mac didn't talk to anyone. Only to me, and because talked to me- I felt special._

_I picked up a glass plate from the tabled "dad" would eat at. I turned around a little to quickly and tripped over y own feet._

_The plate crashed to the floor shattering everywhere. _

_Mac spun around where he was at the sink. There was a look of terror on his eight-year-old face._

_He rushed over and asked quietly, "Are you OK?"_

_I felt a lot of in my right hand, and I looked down._

_There was a wide cut from the left side of my wrist to the base of my index finger. Now there was blood all over my hand._

_I nodded._

_Mom came rushing in. She looked around franticly. She knelt down by the glass and started to pick it up fast. _

_Mac and I followed, but we where to late._

"_Dad" walked in._

_When I saw him all the glass that I had in my hands dropped._

_That did it._

"_Dad" advanced toward me, but mom stepped in the way._

"_Mom," I whispered scared._

"_I love you both." She said calmly to Mac and me- as if she knew how this would turn out._

"_Oh, and what about me?" "Dad" slurred in a rusty bad smelling breath._

_Mom shrugged (Go Mom!)._

_Dad slapped her so hard she spun and fell on the glass I dropped- right in front of me._

_I screamed, and Mac pushed me behind him. _

_I barely even noticed. I was watching mom._

_She wasn't moving._

_She was dead- and it was my fault._

"_Dad" swung at Mac, but he dodged it easily. _

_The sad thing is that Mac forgot I was right behind him._

_The blow connected with my jar sending me flying into the kitchen counter._

_I looked up at Mac just before my world went black............_

_I woke up about 20 minuets latter._

_My jaw ached._


	2. First day

I just stared at the bare wall in front of me clutching my necklace with my gloved hand.

Wow. This is fun.

I made the mistake of adverting my eyes to the wall to my right. The bathroom door was opened with the hug broken mirror showing how horrible I looked.

My hair was a dark brown with golden natural highlights. I was very skinny for my age but don't take me for granted I could beat your butt in a second. My clothes consisted of a hoodie and a pair of blooded and ripped sweatpants with black and white converse.

My face was a whole entire different story.

My eyes where a piercing barfed up dark, dark brown with slights of silver in them. My face was a pale color that never went away. I had a few sprinkled freckles on my face. I did not have any pimples or zits so that is good.

Huh. I guess not everyone can have model faces. There is always one in the crowd.

I started to fiddle with my necklace again. I turned it over again to read the words that encouraged me through so many days.

I had found them on the back of my necklace the next night after...the incident.

It said, "Live life to the Max"

Then is said, "Voice of an Angel" in smaller letters.

I smiled. That had brought through all the punishments and such. I don't know why though, it just did. I didn't even shed one tear all these years as the punishments just happened to get worse.

My Mike, my "dad", and me just moved to a small town in Arizona named, Ajo.

What joy (note the sarcasm).

Also, guess what.

Tomorrow is my first day of SCHOOL!

Kill me now.

That night I stayed up cleaning the whole house. So in the morning I was uber **(A/N: My brother says that all the time)** tired.

It was all Mikes fault.

So now I am walking to a school that is a whole entire mile away, But I am not the only one.

There are many _groups _of kids and teens walking to school. Some of them are eyeing my choice in clothing.

I am wearing a pair of dark jeans, my gloves -of course-, my necklace -of course-, and along sleeved dark purple shirt in 89-degree weather.

I looked around at the groups of people.

There was one group that stuck out to me the most.

It consisted of: a male teen wearing all black –even jet-black hair-, age 14, another very colorful male teen still asleep, hair a strawberry with black tips, age 14, a black tween girl animatedly talked to anyone (she looked like she ran a fashion studio), age 13, a little boy all dressed in camo with bite me on the back of his blond head, age 6-8, and a little angel like girl wearing all white with a set of angel wings her blond curls bouncing with each step, age 6-8.

I wondered what there names where.

The one with jet-black hair turned toward to me. Probable feeling my gaze.

His hair was in his face making him look cute- WAIT! No, Max- Stop it! I said to myself looking away as I blushed.

Why would he be interested in you? I thought snidely to myself. No wants you. No one.

After than not e the school finally came into view.

It was ignoramus** (A/N: sorry guys I think that is how you spell it**)!

There where three buildings.

I kept my mouth shut so I would not catch flies.

Then again flies are better then no breakfast any day- so that might not be such a bad idea.

I smiled ever slightly to myself as I walked into the school building.

There was a huge statue of a Raven in the middle of the huge corridor then hallways branching out everywhere.

I was looking for a big neon sign that pointed to the main office.

No such luck.

"I bet your looking for the main office." I voice said behind me.

I spun around to find the colorful teen wide-awake standing near the doors.

I nodded.

He pointed to a hallway with large trophy cases running along side of the walls.

"By the way, I am Iggy." He stated holding out his hand. I shook it (just to thank him though). Strange name.

"You are?" He asked.

I just smiled and walked down the hallway that he pointed to.

Apparently the office is in the middle of the school so it took me, like, five minutes to navigate my way past the students down the hall to it.

By the time I got there I was ready to run right back out.

A lady was talking on the phone inspecting her newly polished fingernails.

I rolled my eyes trying not to laugh.

She, without even looking at me, put a schedule with my name on the top left corner and a map. She then flicked her hand to the door wanting me to go.

I sighed and grabbed my stuff and left.

1st class: Homeroom (that is a class?)

2nd class: Math

3rd class: Gym (OHH YA!)

4th class; Social Studies (history)

Lunch (favorite class of the day if I had a lunch)

5th class: Study Hall

6th class: Art

7th class: English

8th class: choir

"What no 9th block," I muttered as I moved threw the over crowded hallways.

The first bell rang, and immediately everyone filed out.

Thank God I was standing right in front of my homeroom.

I gulped. Here goes nothing.

I put my hand on the doorknob and twisted it.

I stepped into the room. Everyone eyes where on me. _Great._

I spotted Iggy in the back row with the jocks.

"Ah, students this is the new student I was talking about." The teacher, Mr. Werner, said.

There were mumbled and jumbled hellos and welcomes.

"Please take a seat- Maximum?" He was wondering about my name.

I nodded.

A few of the girls snickered. _Great. Just what I needed._

I took a seat quickly, but of course fate is against me today.

The seat I took was right next to Mr. Black.

"Hi, I am Fang." He had a deep voice that I use to imagine Ma- I shook my head to get the thought out of my head quickly.

Though I tried desperately- failing miserably- to forget the voice the name seemed to fit him.

It played over and over in my head.

"Max." I stated. He looked surprised and something else I couldn't match.

I hadn't used my voice in over five years. Huh, did I sound that bad.

Just then I noticed that some of girls drooling over Fang.

My stomach tightened and my fist clenched under the table tightly. Huh?

I just tried to listen to the teacher, but I could feel Fang's eyes on me ever once in a while.

Turns out when they say homeroom they mean a quick update on what is new, which takes about five minutes, then you get to talk and do stuff for forty minutes!

All the girls immediately huddled together- after winking at Fang I might add- to gossip.

For the boys they just lounged around flexing ever once in a while in my general direction and talked about sports and games that where coming soon.

One word: sexist pigs (O.K. maybe two.).

_Ugh. _

I noticed that Fang was not next to me or in the group with the jocks.

I turned around to inspect the room a little more for him.

I caught him talking to Iggy and a few other girls, but they didn't dress like the other ones and weren't flirting around them.

Something hit me in the back of the head.

I turned around to face a pretty big dude. And by big I mean HUGE! And by pretty I mean ugly.

"Sorry, my paper flicked out of my hand," he said in a husky voice that sounded pathetic compared to Fang.

_Great. Now I am comparing people to Fang. _

The other boys at the table were now laughing there heads off.

How did he fit through the door?

I was about to ask that when the bell rang.

The boys where still laughing as I walked out of the room.

Any thought that school might not be so bad went out the window.

I sighed inwardly and walked to my locker.

I took out my textbook and stuff for math and was bout to shut my locker when some stupid guy leaned up against the opening.

"Hi, I am Ari." He said.

I just glared at him.

"Hey I was wondering if you needed help finding your way through the school?"

I shook my head no and pulled out my map.

One of the worst mistakes that I made during this day.

He took it and ripped it into little pieces and through them in a garbage can near by.

I looked at the garbage can then looked at him.

I opened my mouth to say something but the back of my neck prickled and I spun around.

There was Fang flanked by a dark skinned girl on the right and Iggy on the left.

"She doesn't need help," Fang said in a deep voice.

Wow. I did not know that Fang could sound so scary. But why is he sticking up for me.

Then the dark skinned girl started to talk. "Yeah, cause we are going to help her all around the school and she is going to eat lunch and have sleepovers with us and the band and- Oh M Gee I just love sleepovers. You get to do fingernails and toenails or we could just go to the mall and have a professional do it. And-" Iggy put a hand on the dark skinned girls mouth muffling her rant and muttered a sorry.

I turned back around to my locker to find a surprise.

Ari wasn't there.

Fang shut my locker and grabbed my elbow. Starting to rush down the hall. I resisted a wince from the bruise I had forming under the thin but solid shirt I was wearing.

"We have to hurry to class or where dead meat." Iggy clarified to my confused expression.

I nodded.

"By the way, I am Monique but all my friends call me Nudge. So call me Nudge." The dark skinned said.

I smiled and Fang stiffened his hand on by elbow.

I winced ever so slightly.

Was my smile that bad? Probably.

Ohh well, I had at least on friend, or maybe three.

There is a chance that school might not be so bad after all.

And maybe, just maybe I wasn't going to be so lonely anymore.


	3. A Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters

A friend.

I was so happy.

I had decided that Nudge was my friend after Math.

Nudge and I had been messing with the girls in front of us for staring at Fang and Iggy across the room.

I had only burst out laughing at them two times, but the really scary thing is every one stared at me with astonishment when I did.

Nudge: six.

Ya, the teacher didn't like that that much, but we were having fun.

Nudge was talking none stop to me as we walked to our lockers.

I hadn't noticed that Nudge's locker was the one right beside me.

I am so lucky!

Then it is Iggy's then Fang's.

I think this was planned.

"You want to know what is almost funnier?" Nudge asked.

I raised my eyebrows. "What?"

"When Fang and Iggy mess with the boys that stare at us."

"Great," I muttered.

"Don't worry. If they see Fang hanging with you the won't mess with you to much."

"Fang is really that scary?" I whispered since Fang and Iggy were just a little bit away waiting for us to go to gym.

"Are you kidding?" Nudge yelled getting everybody's attention including Fangs and Iggy. She then leant in closer and pointed to Fang and Iggy, "You should she them when they protective- I mean did you see Fangs face when Ari was talking to you. He was so going to kill him. Even when they were little they got these really big tantrums it was so CUTE!"

By the end Nudge and I were laughing.

We walked over to the boys.

They both raised their eyebrows at us making us laugh more.

I don't know why- I don't think Nudge did ether.

I guess it was just for fun to see the boys not knowing what we were talking about.

"Nudge how old are you?" I asked.

"Oh, I am 13, but my birthday is next week. I am having this awesome b-day party so you should totally come."

Whoa. She stopped herself.

"You look younger." I stated.

"Nudge is petite as you girls usually call it," Iggy answered behind us.

Nudge blushed and I got the feeling that she had a crush on Iggy.

I looked at Nudge then Iggy.

They would make a cute couple.

I caught Fangs eye and smiled at him.

Something sparked in his eyes.

"Come on Max," Nudge interrupted me in my thoughts. I looked at her." We have to go change in the girls locker room well the boys go in theirs."

I nodded.

We walked in the locker room and my mouth fell open a little.

There was a sign stating where the locker, bathrooms, showers, gym entrance, changing stalls, and a whole bunch of other stuff you could possible think of.

One word: wow.

Nudge grabbed my hand and pulled me to the direction of the changing stalls.

There was a long, long line of stalls with wall seats in them.

Cool.

I then noticed Nudge had her gym bag, and I forgot my gym clothes for today.

"Here, I have a pair of extra clothes you can borrow." Nudge said happily.

I groaned inwardly.

Nudge saw the face I had.

"Don't worry their not that bad."

She handed me a pair of kind of black short, sweat materiel, shorts with a hot pink stretchy long sleeved shirt.

Then she pushed me into a stall near by.

I carefully slipped into the outfit.

I put my stuff in a Wegwall bag from a dispenser that was on the wall.

I walked out and for the first time noticed a mirror that stretched from the beginning of the stalls to the end of them on the opposite side of the wall.

The _pink_ long sleeved shirt had black vine designs coming of at the hem of both sleeves and it also started at the bottom of the shirt to the right.

The vine design was on the shorts as well but in pink and was only staring on the left leg.

"Oh. Mee. Gee. Max you look _fabulous!"_

I turned toward her. She was wearing the same outfit but in light purple and black instead of pink and black.

I was about to say something one a herd of girls came in.

One had black hair and looked really pretty.

"That is Ella." Nudge said. I could detect some envy and sadness in her voice.

I raised my elbows at her.

"Iggy likes her," she whispered.

"Nudge? Do you like him?" I whispered.

"Ya." She blushed.

I made the aww face, and took her hand.

"Come on we have to go," I said. "Auspiciously if you want to see Iggy."

She turned to the color of a tomato and charged after me.

I ran following the signs that said what way to go to get out of there was.

I saw the exit and lunged through it Nudge pretty close behind.

I pushed the door open and was running full speed into a HUGE gymnasium filled with some kids all ready for gym.

I laughed at their faces as they saw Nudge practically trying to kill me.

I turned uber fast and lunged at Nudge making us both fall to the ground with a thud laughing our heads off.

We were still laughing as the coach called us over to choose the game for today.

Fang and Iggy came and stood next to us.

"What was that about Nudge?" Iggy asked.

I burst out laughing again, as Nudge turned bright, bright red.

I mean she put tomatos to shame.

She shoved me gently and muttered a nothing to Iggy.

I looked at Fang as my laughing died down.

He raised his eyebrows I smiled at him and turned back toward the coach.

"Listen up." The coach yelled. "Today we will play soccer. No rules again. And yes, you girls may sit out."

WHAT! Who would want to sit out for SOCCER?!?!

Nudge sighed, "I guess you don't want to play so lets go sit down."

I raised my eyebrows at her, "Why do you say that?"

Her eyes lit up hopefully.

"You want to play?"

"Oh, YA!" I stated.

Nudge squealed.

I raised my eyebrows.

"Nudge loves soccer, but no girls like to play so she sits out." Iggy said clarifying why I was confused.

I smiled.

"Team captains!" Coach yelled. "Fang and Chris! The rest of you line up.

Fang and the guy named Chris stood up on the bleachers that lined the wall of the five-basket ball court gym.

The rest of us lined up with the rest of the boys.

Iggy stood between Nudge and some guy.

I smiled. Maybe Iggy likes Nudge too.

Fang and Chris flipped a coin.

Fang won. Figures.

I smiled.

"Max." His voice was clear through the very quit gym echoing.

My smile dropped into a confused expression.

Nudge nudged me forward a little.

I smiled again and hopped up on the same bench/bleacher he was on making it bounce.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"Don't make me regret it." I could hear the sarcasm in his voice, which mad me smile bigger.

"You won't." I said confidently.

Chris picked Ari.

Ari smirked at me.

Nudge and I mad a gagging sound at the exact same time.

I smiled and the corner of Fang's mouth twitched- which of course mad me smile bigger.

"Nudge."

Iggy made a sound at the back of his throat and put on a sad face-making Nudge laugh.

It was Chris's turn again, "Mike."

I turned stiff and my fist balled. Adrenaline bounced into my vines as I looked for the exit.

A kid with brown and black died hair came and stood next to Chris.

"Max." Fangs quiet soft voice drifted into my thoughts.

I looked up at him.

He smiled ever so gently at me making my world melt.

I smiled back realizing that everything was okay.

"Iggy." Fang said without taking his eyes off me making sure I was okay.

It went on like that- but sadly Fang had to look away at one point- until everyone was gone.

"Okay lets go!" Coach yelled.

We all headed to the double doors.

Fang stayed close to my side as I weaved through the crowd wanting to get out sooner.

The double doors opened to reveal _five_ other soccer fields.

I smiled. This is my type of school.

If of course I had a type of school that would be even better.

I ran with the rest of the group to the closest field.

We all got into our positions.

Let the games begin

"Max that was awesome!" Nudge practically yelled in my ear as we went to the changing rooms.

During the whole entire game I was Nudges bodyguard considering there was no rules.

Any body that tried to get the ball when she had it got flipped over my shoulder as we made out way down the field. It was a blast. She made ten points.

My methods are very helpful.

I agreed.

We changed and went to our lockers not even waiting for the boys. They could catch up.

"Max that was amazing!" Iggy said running up. " And Nudge you got our team 10 POINTS!"

Nudge smiled and said, " I couldn't of done it with out Max." She pointed at me.

I closed my locker and started to my next class.

Fang walked right past me and I smiled ever so slightly at him.

"Good job," He said over his shoulder.

I smiled but the people around me had this weird strange confused expression on their face.

"He talked to her and he doesn't even say hi to me let alone nod a hi." An Anonymous more than likely stuck person said snidely.

I heard a few other things around that area.

I smiled.

The next period went on very boringly.

The bell rang and I smiled.

Lunch.

Then I stopped smiling as I walked to my locker.

I didn't have a lunch and the more I thought about that the more I thought of how fast this day was going by.

The next minute I will be withering under Mike's wrath. I winced.

_Great, just great._

Someone nudged me again with his or her elbow and I looked up form where I was standing in front of my locker.

Wow. How did I get here?

I looked to the owner of the elbow and realized it was Iggy.

I tried to smile but it more than likely came out as a grimace.

"You Okay?"

I nodded.

If only they knew I was far from okay.

Very far away...


	4. Author note plz read

O.k. girls and guys these are some of the answers to your questions.

Mike is her dad.

Mac is dead.

Why Mac is not ok is because her mom and brother are dead because of her fault and she has a abusive father.

And yes Mike killed Mac- How I is when Max fell unconscious Mike hit him until he started to bleed but, the way he was laying under the sink Max couldn't see.

And no they don't have wings so I am going to have to put all human on my summary.

How do you get a beta reader? And could you guys tell me what I spell wrong once in a while please. It helps a lot.

By the way uber is just a random word for a lot. My brother says it a lot so it rubbed off on me.

Thanks Guys! I will try to update soon.


	5. Home

My walk to the cafeteria was very uneventful except the constant nagging from Nudge about how food is an essential element in life and that I have to buy a lunch.

I would if I had the money for it. And if I could stomach it since I usually only have a few spoon full a day.

We walked into the cafeteria and my mouth twitched a little.

The first thing I noticed was how big it was the next- how bad it smelt.

Nudge squealed, "Doesn't that just smell delicious? I mean come on their selling hamburger? Who wouldn't want a juicy sweet tasting glorious..." I tuned her out as I tried to keep the few segments of food in my stomach.

"Wow, Max you look green." Iggy said as he sat down with his food at the table I was sitting at.

"I am fine." I told him.

He shrugged, "Ok."

I looked around.

"Where is Fang?"

"Probably being sucked on by Lissa." Nudge said joining us.

I shivered at the thought making Iggy laugh.

"Who is Lissa?"

"Oh, You will find out soon enough." Iggy warned.

Great.

Then I saw him.

Or them.

Let us just say Nudge was right, but it was worse then I thought.

My stomach tightened

.

Huh?

One word: Hormones.

_Ya Max you keep telling yourself that._

Thanks voice just what I needed.

Just like that the bell rang.

My stomach tightened even more at the thought of the day ending and me going home.

I groaned inwardly. Please kill me now.

O.k. Max impassive face. Act like nothing is wrong.

I put on my impassive face and got up from the table.

Nudge was talking to Iggy and Iggy was actually listening unlike me who sometimes zoned out on her.

I walked right past Fang and the leech, but they didn't even notice me.

Good. I need to fade a little. I am getting way to out in the open.

Out in the open means that the predators can see you easier. Predators' seeing you easier means getting hurt easier.

Don't ask. I just had a moment.

Don't worry it won't happen often.

My next three subjects went by uber fast.

And I mean really uber fast.

I walked into choir. The teachers- apparently they wanted me to torture more than one person with my voice- where sitting in a desk type thing up on stage.

One was an older female the next a medium aged man.

"Good afternoon class please sit down," The female teacher-Ms. Abbott- sang in a opera voice.

Great.

I need to find another word other than great don't I.

Ohh, well. You can't be perfect.

Here I am sitting talking to myself.

Poor me.

Every one sat down.

"Well, hello class. We have a new student today- Maximum Ride why don't you come up and introduce yourself to the class," Ms. Abbott said.

Didn't she just do that?

Ohh well. Like I said, you can't be perfect.

I got up and jumped onto the stage.

That was fun.

I turned and face the crowd.

I saw Nudge and Iggy sitting next to each other having worried expressions on their face.

'She is going to make you sing' Nudge mouthed to me.

Great.

See there I go again.

"Um, hi. I am Max and I am 14 I just moved here from some other place."

Yep that was the speech of the millennia or what ever you call it.

They cracked a smile.

"Max?" I looked back at Ms. Abbott.

Man that guy doesn't say much does he?

"Will you sing a song?" My eyes widened ever slightly.

Get ready for ear buds. I heard they come in neon colors now.

I nodded my head.

"O.K. the packet of songs is right there just choose and put the CD in the thing and there you go." Ms Abbott scares me. She is starting to sound like Nudge.

"Uhh, how about you pick," I said as I brought the packet over to her.

Her eyes sparkled.

"Hmmm, let me think. How about.... Taylor Swift." Uhh, who? They words show up there." She said and pointed to a small screen.

I popped the CD in and smiled as the music came on.

I don't know why but for some reason I have this link between music and me.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesn't get your humor like I do_

I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isn't this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me  


I looked over at the teachers.

Huh. That's strange their ears aren't bleeding.

Instead their mouths were open and no sound was coming out.

That is the way everybody's' was except Fangs.

But his eyes were a little wider.

I smiled then the teachers stood up and clapped like there was no tomorrow.

The noise made the class and me jump a little.

Then pretty much everyone was standing and clapping.

The ones who weren't: the girls.

Except Nudge, I mean are you kidding me she was jumping and clapping like there was now later today.

Iggy was clapping and doing that whistle thingy where you put your two fingers in your mouth and stuff.

Fang was just standing and clapping.

"That was brilliant!" Ms. Abbott said happily.

I blushed ever slightly.

The male teacher, I think his name was something to do Klinginsmith, whispered to Ms. Abbott.

"O.K. you may take a sit, Max."

"Thank you." I said and jumped off stage going to where I was sitting before.

Nudge lunged over the seats and jumped into the sit next to me.

"Max I didn't know you could sing I mean come on you make everybody sound like a dying mule!"

I smiled at her small rant.

"I agree with Nudge," Iggy said crawling over the sit next to Nudge.

"Excuse me Jeff please be quiet well I pick someone else to sing." Ms. Abbott said well Nudge and me were trying to keep from laughing at Iggy's face.

Nudge and I finally controlled are laughing.

"Ha, ha, ha guys. Very funny." Jeff- I mean Iggy muttered.

I am going to have to pick on him about that later.

"Jefferson! Please be quiet!" Ms. Abbott boomed.

Nudge and me couldn't help it anymore- we both burst out laughing.

"Jefferson," I managed to say in between laughs.

"She only says that when she is mad at me." The tomato red Iggy said.

After Nudge and my fits of laughter died down we got back into our sets from were we fall out laughing so hard.

Ms. Abbott had picked the next person.

His name was Mick.

"Hey guys I am going to sing Last Night by Skillet."

_You come to me with scars on your wrist  
You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this  
I just came to say goodbye  
I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine  
But I know it's a lie._

This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be.  
The last night you'll spend alone,  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,  
I'm everything you need me to be.

Your parents say everything is your fault  
But they don't know you like I know you they don't know you at all  
I'm so sick of when they say  
It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine  
But I know it's a lie.

The last night away from me

The night is so long when everything's wrong  
If you give me your hand I will help you hold on  
Tonight,  
Tonight.

I won't let you say goodbye,  
I'll be your reason why.

The last night away from me,  
Away from me.  


People started to clap and to tell you the truth I was surprised.

A few other people went and then the bell rang.

I froze. Oh no.

"Your homework is to write a song about anything. Well, goodbye class. I shall see you tomorrow." If you think Elvis said that then your wrong but I will let you keep guessing.

How in the world does she except me to write a song at home when- oh ya. They don't know.

Wow. Max that was stupid.

I got up out of my seat following everyone else's example.

But they were all in a hurry and I was not.

Not by a long stretch.

Better face _it_ sooner or latter, I thought.

How about never. Ya that sounds good.

I smiled as I slammed my locker shut.

Nudge was busy talking to one of the girls that were giving me bad looks earlier.

Better leave her alone.

Iggy was talking to a jock by Nudge, and Fang was glued to the Red Haired Wonder.

Ohh that's perfect.

Red Haired Wonder.

I smiled again as I opened the doors to freedom( Aka outside)

It was poring cats and dogs.

How come I didn't notice this tell now?

I am not sugar I won't melt.

I stepped out into the rain, and I heard a ton of people gasp behind me.

I turned around. Everybody was staring at me with their mouths open.

I smiled at them before the door shut.

I don't want all my books wet so I probable should run.

And like that I was shooting through the streets to home.

More like a house but I am not one to complain.

At least I have some kind of shelter. Some people don't even have a cardboard box.

I ran the whole mile, and I was soaked.

Ohh well. One some, lose some.

I don't know what I gained at that but oh well.

I took one step into my house trying to be as careful as possible not to make any noise, but with my dad that never works.

"Max," He called in his sick, twisted, bad smelling, rusty, old voice.

I walked into the living room.

There he was on the coach acting as if his life was perfect.

To him it probably is.

I raised my eyebrows.

"My breakfast wasn't by my bed at 9."

I gave him the look that said 'your point'.

That got him started.

He got up and took a step closer to me.

Great job Max just great. You had to didn't you?

"Excuse me?"

Your excused, I thought.

He seemed to read my mind.

His fist went out and connected with my jaw.

That's going to leave a bruise in the morning.

My knees almost buckled.

"Ahh, let me guess- that didn't hurt.

Nope. Lair, lair Max on fire. If only.

Here I go again.

He brought out his hand and smacked me very hard making my knees buckle.

I fell with a thud.

Ouch.

He kicked me once listening to the sound of me suck in a breath.

"Ahh, sweet music to my ears."

What ears? Alls I see is a blob on another on another.

Ha ha- I crack myself up sometimes.

Him kicking me again brought me back to reality.

Darn you Mick!

He just keep kicking me and kicking me. Each time I was suppressing a scream of pain.

When his was probably on his 20th time he stopped.

"Get out of my site you ugly piece of-" Ya you get the picture.

I sat up slowly- the finally made my way to the stairs.

I finally was in my room lying on my bed.

You might wonder why I stay with him, but the truth is, part of me still loves him.

Ya, cheesy, huh?

I pulled out my notebook I kept under my pillow.

It was a songbook.

I have at least 5 songs in here- one of which was the song I sang to Mac that night.

I pulled out a random song.

Sure, this will do. I thought for tomorrow.

Tomorrow.

I hope I am dead by then.


	6. Another Day of School

I opened my eyes and found myself staring at a raising sun out the window.

The songs I was going through last night were now on the floor scattered.

I climbed out of my "bed" which protested with a creak as much as my spine did with a crack.

I silently picked up all of the papers and stacked them in a neat order.

I picked a random one, folded it and stuffed it in my backpack pocket.

I slung my backpack onto my backpack and took a look in the mirror.

My hair was in a sloppy bun with some strands hanging down framing my face. My clothes were wrinkled, but still smelt good from me washing them.

I had a nasty bruise on my jaw that hurt like crazy. There was black under my eyes from lack of sleep, I think. My eyes were even darker then before so now you could barely see the slits of sliver.

I sighed and made my way to the grimy door.

I was just about to turn it when it rattled by itself. I took a step back getting ready to run right as it opened but it never did.

I looked under the door to see if any feet where there but there wasn't.

_That's odd, _I thought.

I put my hand on the knob to open up the door, but the knob wouldn't turn.

I tried harder and harder finally coming to a conclusion.

Mike had locked the door.

I mischievously smiled and walked over to the window yanking it open.

I looked really quick for any body watching, and then balancing on the window post, I jumped.

Now keep in mind that this was a three-story house and I was on the second floor. You have to jump correctly to not break anything.

I landed quietly and started across the lawn.

Now I was safe on the sidewalk heading to school.

"MAX!" I heard someone scream my name and looked up from where I was counting how many cracks where in the cement.

I know, lame, right?

There was Nudge at the end of the straight waving at me.

She was with Fang, Iggy and the to kids I saw yesterday.

I smiled and jogged over.

Today is going to be fun- uber fun.

"We thought you were never going to make it Maxie." Iggy said sarcasedly.

I glared at him and he shrunk away.

The kid that had "bite me" on the back of his head started to laugh as well as the little girl that had blonde bouncy curls.

"Aww- us Jefferson afraid of a girl?" Nudge teased- from a distance I might add.

Iggy turned tomato red like he always did when people called him that.

We all burst out laughing as Iggy made his way through the rest of the kids walking to school to get away from us.

I looked at Nudge and she had this huge smile on her face.

"Don't worry, he will cool off soon."

I nodded and looked down at the blue-eyed girl that was starring at me.

"So you are Maxie?" Her voice was so cute I could of just squeezed her to death.

O.K.- that is not always a compliment.

I nodded ignoring the fact that they called me Maxie.

"I am Angel." She said proudly showing me a big smile that was messing two teeth in the front.

I couldn't help but smile back.

"I looked at the kid who was standing next to her and looked a lot like Iggy.

"I am the Gasman!" He announced loudly throwing his fist in the air.

I nodded my head trying not to think why.

I saw Fang smile in the corner of my eye.

I looked over at him but he was already walking away toward school.

I followed after him while Nudge took Angel and the Gasman to go to there friends across the street that also happened to be walking to school.

I smiled as Nudge meet up with that one girl that made a face at me in school yesterday.

"Max- MAXXX!" Someone waved their hand in front of me making me snap out of yesterday's memories. Fang had this look on his face I couldn't really place.

"Yeah?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes, which of course made me smile which made him look at me and smile and then me blush as bad as Iggy.

One word: hormones.

I hate them and always will.

I heard screaming up ahead and saw the "Red Hair Wonder standing there was lipstick smeared across her face glaring down a boy that seemed to of fallen off his skate board and hit Lissa well she was putting on lipsick.

I jogged over Fang right behind me.

I held out a hand to the kid on the ground and noticed that he was that Mike guy from yesterday.

I closed down my face completely as I helped him up.

I turned around and saw Fang trying to calm down Lissa and only succeeding a little.

"Uhh, thanks?" I turned back toward Mike as he said thank you questionably and started to walk away.

Wow…no one is very thankful anymore.

I shrugged still keeping my face straight and started to walk forward.

I came up to the school building with many eyes on me.

Not literally- figurally.

That would be weird if it was literally and not figurally, but thankfully it is figurally.

I wonder why people where watching me.

I looked back at Fang and Lissa and noticed that Fang wasn't watching Lissa- he was watching me.

A small smile played on his lips as he looked back down at Lissa.

As I turned back to open the door of the school- I smiled, too.

A real smile.

Ahh- it felt good to smile!


	7. Other Prologue SORRY!

Ok guys I just looked back at my story on Fanfiction and realized that it did not download the full story of Chap 1- Prologue.

_I looked around the small kitchen to see Mac under the overflowing sink._

_He did not look so good. _

And it is all because of you, Max._ A teasing voice in my head said._

_I winced and started to crawl over to him._

_I was at is side when another thought hit me._

Where was mom?

_I spun around to look but she wasn't anywhere._

_I heard a truck outside and a few muffled voices._

_I turned back around at Mac to see him staring at me._

"_Hey.." He said weakly._

_I almost started to cry._

"_Don't cry. It never solves any thing."_

_I nodded stiffly._

_He took my hand and put something in it._

_I looked down at it and realized that it was a necklace._

_It was a dog tag with some writing that I couldn't really see through the tears that were trying to blur my vision._

"_Sing to me." I heard Mac say softly._

_My mind swirled._

_He wanted me to sing?_

_His eyes shown with encouragement for me._

_I took a deep breath._

My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you

This fire rising through my being  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place

The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

And so I cry  
The light is white  
And I see you

I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

Take my hand  
I give it to you  
Now you own me  
All I am  
You said you would never leave me  
I believe you  
I believe

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healed

_Mac and me had made that song not to long ago with mom._

_Though we were still so young we could make up songs and perform them in front_**  
**_mom._

_I had just finished the song right as the door slammed open._

_There stood my "dad" with his friends._

_One dude had major red hair that flew everywhere and had a camo vest with umbrella shorts and a beanie._

_The other dude had exact same outfit and hair._

"_They took your mom and now they are going to take your brother away." He stated matter-of-factly._

_I looked back toward Mac hoping that he would help me protest but what I saw was no Mac._

_Mac was gone. His lifeless stared back at me filled with pain._

_A sob broke out._

_Then I remember what Mac said._

_I immediately stoped all emotion as they came forward with smile and picked up my big bro like he was a potato sack._

_Then the just left._

_And Mike went back to his TV._

_Leaving me alone._

_I started down at my clutched hand._

_It had my necklace._

_My blessings: My necklace._  
_  
_


	8. Christmas Vacation

It had been a few weeks and Christmas vacation is coming. Tomorrow…

Christmas.

My vision blared ever slightly as I started to hold back the tears of that one memory.

We were right in the middle of Chorus.

I was in the middle row in the side chair. It was really nice and smooth red velvet that got stuck to everything.

They were clean from resent vaccinations that occurred over the weekend last week.

The carpeted alleyways to the stage were to.

I looked up at the wire that hung a few stories above our heads with spotlights of different shapes and colors.

The stage was pretty big with a piano and some other instruments.

Ms. Abbott was sitting down next to the other teacher that I still don't know the name of.

The teacher was just letting us talk as she asked some students to come up one by one to talk to her.

Scary I know…

I feel really sorry for those students that she is talking to….

NOT!! LOL!

I know I am pathetic. Uber pathetic.

I rubbed my jaw that still ached from a few weeks ago when Mike had hit me.

The evening of the first day of school, too.

They second day of school someone had noticed so now I turn to make up for my bruises on easily seen skin.

I had just come out of our first block door when I bumped into some guy and went backpedaling into "The Red Haired Wonder."

Yeah, she freaked.

'Cause again she was putting on lipstick.

If you looked close enough you could see the faint pink/red line from before.

Fang was standing behind her and trying not to laugh. I couldn't help but smile. Which of course set off fireworks in my jaw.

I gasped as pain had seared into my mouth making this metallic taste that I had grown to hate.

Fang was immediately by my side while Lissa was having a fit of screams.

"What did you do?" He muttered. You could tell by the way his jaw was tightened that he was concerned.

Why was he concerned? Nobody really ever was.

I opened my mouth- creating more pain, but totally ignoring it- and made an answer quickly in my head before Lissa screeched so loud you couldn't hear the late bell sound.

Fang was up on his feet putting a hand over Lissa's mouth quieting her.

He looked back at me but of course me being me- I has already dragging Nudge- who had stopped to watch the little Lissa show- of to the girls bathroom.

She had help me put on some _makeup *_insert gag*.

Nobody said anything else that day.

"Max." I heard my name being called from somewhere and looked up from my doodles to find Nudge with this weird grin on her face.

I raised an eyebrow.

"You cannot rub your jaw…" And she went on to say how scientist saw that only makes it worse.

I doubt they really said that but who knows?

I just pretended to listen when really I was trying not to cry.

Then I remember something that made me want to cry even more.

"_Don't cry. It never solves any thing."_

His words bit deep.

I was immediately up on my feet and heading to the stage.

"Ms. Abbott?" I totally forgot if she was married or not so I left it at that.

She looked down at me with a hard look and then realized that it was I he "great" singer [**insert choking sound]** and smiled.

People say she loves me. I doubt it.

Nobody does.

"Yes?" She asked in her weird voice. It kind of sounded like she was about to sneeze.

"May I leave early?" I asked innocently (well as innocently as possible from me.)

She totally took.

"Why of course!" She smiled brightly at me and I small smiled back.

"Thank you so much!" I exclaimed.

I didn't want to add- "Because I really want to go home and get bet up by my dad and try not to cry my eyes out from my dad when he killed my mom and twin brother a few years ago!"- So I didn't.

She just smiled and nodded. Then she turned back to the kid she was talking to before I came up.

I jogged over to the exit trying to make up a plan in my head.

I pushed open the double doors that lead to the brick hallway and so on.

I could go down to that ice cream store that the Flock and I go to every once and a while.

Yep, you heard me.

The Flock.

It is kind of our name group now.

It consists of: Iggy (Jefferson), Gazzy (Noah A.K.A. Gasman), Angel, Nudge (Monique), Fang (Nicholes A.K.A. Nick), and me (Max A.K.A Maxi as Iggy likes to call me).

We decided a long time ago on that…

It was quite fun.

Somebody had seen us together so much that he said we should make some group or club.

So we did.

Every picked names and put it in a hat and drew.

Like I said it was quite fun.

I cold gust of wind brought me back to my horriable reality- A.K.A. life.

I looked around. It was getting colder and colder by the day.

The trees that lined the perimeter of the school were turning green.

Nudge says that they never have snow and that's why she wants to go to Montana or somewhere that snows for Christmas.

It was two weeks till Christmas- you never know.

I started to walk home when I realized that I never went to my locker.

I turned around and walked right in the school right as the last bell rang.

I took that long?

Wow.

This is why I am not good with appointments or pickups (for Mike),

I always get an extra hit when I am late.

So I usually try to pick up the pace. Like now.

I was speeding so much that I tripped over a backpack and hit my jaw on the concrete floor.

I looked up at the kid that left their backpack on the ground to see her laughing her head of at me.

"_No one cares what happens to you." _Mike's voice penetrated through my mind making me freeze.

Only for a few seconds though.

I was up on my feet putting my hood up.

I put a hand to my jaw and it came away red.

I almost groaned.

What is it with people and hitting my jaw?

I was by my locker now when I heard Nudge talking to Iggy. And where they are Fang is sure to follow.

My heart did a flop at the sound of his name in my head.

Wait- that wasn't in my head.

I turned around just as "The Red Haired Wonder" _jumped_ on Fang.

Right in front of me.

I turned back around ignoring that clench in my stomach.

I felt like I would wheeze everything I ever ate.

Which isn't much- but still.

I had thought that maybe over time he could care enough to help.

Yeah, sure, Nudge and Iggy are great, but still.

They just weren't the right people I could learn to trust.

Some thing about Fang seemed so trust worthy.

But of course me being me didn't say much- let alone anything deep and personal.

No- that is not the whole truth of why I wanted Fang as a friend.

I was hoping he would save me.

I know it is really pathetic.

But I still did.

I gritted my teeth as I started to walk home again.

Nobody could, let alone would, save me.

And for that I don't want to get hurt from two people.

Let alone four.

So what am I going to do about it? Everything possible to feel safe.

Which is saying a lot.

Considering my locker is next to the people I am about to ditch.

I felt tears start in my eyes and froze.

I could feel someone staring at me.

I turned around right as the bushes a few yards away stirred.

I could see worn out sneakers and frizzy orange hair.

That was all I needed to turn away from where I was going and off to some other place.

_Home can wait,_ I thought impatiently.

I was now running down a random road after I left my backpack in a random tree on another random road in some random persons yard.

I looked left and right wondering where next to go.

I took a left and found myself next to that ice cream parlor I was thinking about earlier.

I took a step forward about to walk inside when I caught a glimpse of a few people walking down the road.

It was the flock and "The Red Haired Wonder".

That was all it took again for me to run home.

_I guess home it is,_ I thought putting aside all the emotions that I couldn't even describe to define let alone actually know.

This is my life and it stinks to high heavens.


	9. Howdy and black dots

I walked through the threshold to be greeted by some guy in a plaid beer stained shirt with a straw cowboy hat on.

"Howdy there." He said in a country tone. He had a very light beard with brown blonde hair that came down to his jaw line, and blue eyes.

I looked at him and walked past him into the living room.

The living room was a yellowish cream with a BIG flatscreen TV and a long couch that went across the back wall.

There was a desk next to the couch with the laptop on it.

I walked over to it and grabbed it.

The laptop was a sleek black one with a nice shiny keyboard.

I started to walk to the stairs when _he_ stepped in my way. 'He' meaning the cowboy guy.

"Howdy," he said, all the chirpiness gone, in a pathetic excuse for a steel voice.

I rolled my eyes and tried to step around him.

My mistake- for what the second time today.

Man, what is up with that. I usually am never EVER wrong.

He tripped me and then grabbed the laptop from me.

I did a face plant with a crack and reopening my jaw that finally stopped bleeding. Right now it must be the size of the Grand Canyon.

I sucked in a breath.

I think I just got a rib broken.

Man, I am uber smart.

I looked up at 'howdy' boy.

"When someone speaks to you, you answer, got it girl?" He asked. I heard a chuckle from the other side of the room.

I knew who it was immediately.

My 'dad'.

I stood up.

Howdy was right next to me.

I took a step back right as he grabbed me by the neck and squeezed.

"Do you got it?" He asked once again.

Oh, great now he expects me to answer.

And I will.

I shook my head 'no'.

Now that ticked him off.

He through me into the stair banister.

I heard another crack and couldn't help but let out a small scream.

I slapped a hand over my mouth and I feel to my side all the breath out of my lungs.

I couldn't breath at all.

I started to thrash around racked my knuckles on the hard finished wood floor.

I opened my mouth to scream in agony as my side felt like it was on fire.

But I couldn't even do that.

I felt unwanted tears coming from my eyes.

I heard a few chuckles come from the living room.

At least I think it is the living room.

I couldn't tell the room was spinning faster and faster.

Black dots entered my vision as I heard my father say something that was slurred.

I tried to not let the black dots rule but there was no stopping them from crowding my vision.

_This is it…_ was the last thing I thought before I slipped under the sea of black.


	10. Kill me now

**The ingenious JP owns everything. You have to admit he is awesome!**

"Mommy!" The little girl cried as she fell down on the gravel.

Everything was blurry and bright.

The little girl as in front of a familiar brown house with a gray blue car out front.

She had slightly brown with a little blonde and had a black shirt on with a pair of black shorts that exposed bruised and cut skinny legs. She was about five.

She was probably underweight and hadn't had a descent meal in a few days.

She was sobbing looked every which way as if someone would come out and hurt her.

I felt a tug at my heart as she tried to get up but slipped and fell again.

There was a blur and two afro red heads came into view.

The were her age and fat compared to her.

They had the same face and same clothes on.

It was kind of creepy.

They came up to the little girl right as she righted herself.

I finally got a glimpse of her eyes.

They were light brown but had something else in them.

She tried to run but one of the boys caught her arm and yanked it back.

There was a sickening crack and she fell to the ground crying for her mom.

I tried to get to her but I couldn't move at all. I couldn't even advert my eyes from this sad site.

There was another blur and another kid came running onto the scene.

He had brown hair and a little blonde in it.

He also wear a black outfit.

He lunged at the guy that popped the little girls arm out of it's socket.

He cheered him on as he knocked him out with a fist to the forehead and then spun around and smacked the other little dude so hard that he spun around and landed in dirt.

The little guy that fell in mud got up the front of his clothes ruined from the mud.

He started to cry and then ran into the brown house.

They little boy that came to the girls rescue knelt next to her.

He had the same eyes of the little girl.

"Don't worry, I will protect you." He stated softly.

The little girl nodded and the boy grabbed her arm gently and popped it back in place with a pop.

She made a little sound of pain but that was it.

When he was down she flexed her tiny fingers and smiled up at the boy.

He scooted next to her and haggled her.

"Will you always be there, Mace?" Her little voice was small but clear.

"Forever." He said smiling down at her.

And finally it hit me were I had seen this place.

It was my house when I was five. The week before Mac had died.

And now I know who the little boy was.

It was Mac.

And the little girl was me.

I started to realize what was going to happen.

I started to try to scream hoping to make them realize that something bad was going to happen.

That couldn't hear me. I couldn't even move.

The house door swung open and then clanged shut.

There stood 'howdy' man with one of the little boys that had hurt me.

The little boy clung to his torso and pointed at Mac.

Mac was immediately up on his feet in front of me.

'Howdy man said something that was unadiable to me and took a step to Mac.

He took a step at Mac and slapped him.

The little boy that was still conscience had this evil smile on his feet that made a shiver o down my spine.

I took as step toward him as the 'howdy' man lifted his fist.

I slapped the little boy hard.

My hand stung like I was actually reliving this memory again.

The boy had three claw marks on his face surrounded by red.

I felt someone grab me by the back of the shirt and pull me back as the 'howdy' changed targets from Mac to me.

I could actually hear the swoosh of his fist pass by an inch away from my face.

I couldn't help a surprise scream escape my lips as I fell back onto Mac.

I heard a door open and shut and then every thing went black.

I could hear screaming in the background and men chuckling.

My mom was yelling at me and Mac to run.

Her voice was all a tried to concentrate on but it sounded blurred somehow.

It was just a memory.

Images flashed around me.

There was one where Mac and me where swinging on a porch swing.

We were smiling talking to each other.

Then it changed into me trying to run up the stairs. It flashed again and there was Mick hovering above me with bloody hands.

The picture changed to a dark room.

There was a plain cot with another cot next to it.

There was a small lump in one like someone small was in it, but the other one was empty and looked like it hadn't been used in a while.

The picture changed and there was a little girl in the corner of a room filled with men cheering at the TV.

No body noticed the girl but she looked at everyone who came a yard close to here.

When anyone did she would curl in a tighter ball and squish herself into the corner a little more.

A man came up drunk and had a bottle of bear in one hand and a cigarette in the other.

I couldn't see him correctly but what he did made me ticked.

He swayed up to the little girl and dumped his bottle of beer unto her head.

She let at a small cry of surprise and tried to scramble away from the man.

He let out a chuckle as everyone else yelled at the little girl to be quite.

One person actually threw a glass bottle at her that crash landed on the floor scattering everyone around the little girl.

The image flickered and disappeared as she lifted her head reveling helpless and hopeless doe eyes. It was because she knew that her life was going to get a lot worse and no one would save her.

Now I was standing on a cliff looking down at the water a few 50 feet bellow.

I was inching forward just little bit at a time.

I felt happy.

It was weird.

It wasn't one of those fuzzy feeling happy.

It was a feeling of ending something that I wish never started.

My life.

I was about to take a step and just fall when someone grabbed the back of my shirt pulling me back.

I fell into someone in black.

He had black hair that covered his face but I could still see his eyes.

It was like they were glowing dark green.

I stared at him as he held on to me tighter.

I heard a chuckle and looked up to see Mick coming toward us.

Fang was immediately in front of me.

"Fang no!" I yelled at him as Mick lunged.

I was already up on my feet right behind Fang as Mick slammed into him.

The force of the blow shoved both of us back. Right of the cliff.

I thought that that was it.

But Fang thought other wise.

He grabbed onto the side of the cliff and grabbed my wrist.

I looked down at the waves that were now crashing against the side of the cliff.

I looked up at Fang and smiled.

The smile immediately disappeared as I saw his face.

His eyes were no longer glowing.

He had an evil smile on his face like he was going to do something that I wouldn't like.

He loosened his grip on my wrist a little and I let out a scream trying to hold on to his hand.

"Forever." Fang said.

But it was not his voice.

It was Mac's.

And then Fang let go.

I screamed out his name as I came closer to the waves.

******

I sat up straight in bed.

My head swirled a little and I laid back down.

_It was just a dream Mac_, I chanted in my head.

My head stopped spinning and I looked at my bedside.

There was a clock there with flashing red lights saying it was 6:30 in the morning on Christmas Eve.

I looked at it closely.

You have got to be kidding me.

I have been asleep for HOW LONG!

I have a Christmas concert tonight at school! We were supposed to be there at 6 am to get ready!

I was immediately up on my feet and walking over to the broken mirror.

It looked like a lost 20 pounds that I needed.

My face was paler than ever and my hair was a birds nest.

I had the same clothes I had the day I came home to 'howdy' man.

Except now they hung pretty loose and had blood all over them.

I pulled up my pants and walked over to the door.

I peeked out and heard talking down stairs.

I snuck over to the banner and looked down.

There was Mick and 'howdy' man.

I could barely hear what they were talking about.

Alls I heard was John and no and maybe, and find out, and jail.

I snuck back into my room and changed my clothes.

I was now wearing a black hoodie and jeans.

I pulled on my converse and looked in the mirror.

The hoodie was now way to big.

It fit perfectly last week.

I groaned and pulled out a belt from under my bed and fed it into the belt loops.

I looked back in the mirror and grabbed a brush.

After I untangled my hair I put it up in a pony letting my bangs hang in my face.

I walked out of my room making sure that they heard me.

They stopped talking so I started down the stairs.

I walked right outside not bothering to say 'hi' or anything.

They didn't stop me.

I pulled out my piece of paper that had the lyrics on it and started to the school.

I had a solo and I was trying not to be scared.

The thing is Fang is going to be singing.

I have never heard his voice before so this is going to be interesting.

I saw the school in the distance and started to run.

I burst through the door and shoot down the hall ways to the auditorium.

And I turned the corner ran straight into Fang.

I hit him with enough force to knock us both down.

I was on my stomach spiraled out on the floor.

Fang chuckled and I looked up at him.

He was on his hands and knees looking over at me.

His smile faded when he saw my face.

"Max are you ok?" He actually seemed really scared or concerned. Or both.

"Do I look that bad?" I asked and put my elbow resting my head in my hand.

I think I hit a nerve because something flickered in his eyes as if he were mad.

I tilted my head and raised an eyebrow.

He shook his head and go to his feet pretty fast.

Just like in my dream.

I pushed that thought out of the way and started to get up.

Fang held out his hand to me and I took it.

When I was finally up on my feet I heard Nudge coming down the hall yelling about how she was going to find someone's address and march in there and drag her here by her hair.

When she turned the corner the scowl on her face disappeared and she gave me a big hug.

That is when I realized I had still been holding Fang's hand.

It slipped out of his when Nudge had hugged me.

I blushed automatically and almost groaned.

"Where have you been?" Nudge yelled at me.

"Ahh, It is complicated," it wasn't very complicated but I wanted her to drop it.

She sensed that much.

"OK."

That was it?

Iggy laughed behind her.

But he wasn't laughing at me or Nudge.

I looked over at Fang.

He had his head down.

Iggy was no leaning up against the wall laughing.

Fang walked past him and started back to where he was coming from before I slammed into him.

I kicked Iggy and told him to stop laughing at Fang.

That made him laugh harder so I kicked his feet out from underneath him and walked after Fang.

I saw Fang down the hall way with "The Red Haired Wonder" so I thought I should hang back.

"Come on guys we are supposed to be in the auditorium," I told Iggy and Nudge.

Iggy was rubbing his butt as we went say how he was not going to be able to sit on it for a few weeks.

I doubt it.

I looked down the hall for Fang and Lissa but I did not see them.

We walked into the aditrouim to see a whole bunch of students that aren't even in my class scrabeling around with weirs ladders and other props for the concert.

Wow.

I saw Ms. Abbott or Mrs. Abbott I always forget up on stage directing everyone looking panicked.

Some of the kids were up on the balcony testing the spotlights making sure that they were working.

Nudge pulled me along down the to the stage and over to Ms. Abbott.

"I found her!" Nudge called excitedly to Ms. Abbott.

"There you are Max Ms. Abbott exclaimed.

I smiled sheepishly as a few people around us looked over.

Then Ms. Abbott looked at my clothes and shook her head.

"This will not do. Nudge? I want you to bring her to the dressing room and find something for her to wear."

Nudges eyes got big and she started to jump up and down saying how good I was going to look.

Ohh no.

Kill me now.

* * *

**I need a beta reader! **


	11. What song?

I need help deciding what song Fang should sing. It has

to be Christmas though. And maybe some other songs

you would want to hear Max sing or something.

**I would like to thank by Beta Readers and every one else **

**that said they could do it too. **

**THANK YOU!**


	12. Happy that I am tiered

I was practically dragged down the crowded cement hallways by Nudge to the dressing room that nobody happened to be in.

There were fuzzy scarves and racks of clothing that still had plastic covering it.

There were makeup stands with light bulbs on the sides of the mirrors. There was a mirror room of to the side of the door with mirrors hanging from all sides of the walls.

Over to the makeup stands were boxes and boxes of shoes.

Nudge pushed me into a high chair thing that spun around so it could turn any which way.

I turned around and around till I was dizzy waiting for Nudge to pick out my outfit.

I was still recovering from spinning when she pulled me out of the chair and shoved me into a small dressing room that I didn't see before.

She threw a pair of clothes in after me.

I grabbed them before the hit the ground and looked at them.

_Well this will be interesting._

I changed into pair of gray wash jeans and a red cami with pure lace lining the top and small crystal beads sewn into it.

I walked out and saw Nudge going through the boxes of shoes looked for a pair of 'good' Christmas shoes.

"I am thinking boots or converse. What do you think?"

She turned toward me and her eyes widened.

She jumped to her feet jumping up and down saying how good I looked.

"Wow Max you are so skinny!" and she said a few other things along those lines.

I raised my eyebrows at her and she stopped jumping.

Her smile melted away as she grabbed my arms and looked closer at it.

She put her hand a tender area on my arm were I had a bruis.

_OH MY GOSH I TOTALLY FORGOT!_

Before I could stop her she followed it to where it stopped all on my back.

"Max? What happened?" There was concern in her voice and I turned toward her.

I was speechless.

She had tears in her eyes.

I finally made up my mind.

"I had gotten in a fight with someone and got pretty hurt." It was totally true.

Nudge nodded.

"Ok. Will fix that up with a jacket." Her voice cracked as she finished.

She walked over to the rack that she recently uncovered and grabbed a gray wash jean jacket.

It was one of those half jackets that had sleeves that went down to the elbow.

The cuffs went out so I had to admit it did look pretty cool.

Nudge walked over to me and very _very _carefully helped me put it on.

"Thanks."

"No problem," she said lowly.

I turned toward her and glared.

She took a step back. Smart girl.

"You are going to be happy. Got it?" I said in my steel voice.

She couldn't help buy crack up.

"Ohh, so now you are making fun of me?"

That made her laugh more.

I like her laugh.

It seemed carefree like laughs should be.

I smiled and plopped down in the chair that turns.

She walked over and turned me away from the mirror.

I smiled at her and she smiled back.

She stepped behind me and tolled me to close my eyes.

Some other time later

"Ok, Max!" Nudge squealed, "Open your eyes!"

I did.

Nudge had moved me so I was looking in a full mirror.

The girl in the mirror had very pale skin and pick cheeks.

She had her hair pulled up into a pony to the side like they do in the movies with the side bangs hanging to the side of her face.

Her outfit was a gray wash jean jacket over a red cami with pure white lace outlining the top with little white beads sewn into it. She wear a gray wash pair of jeans with a pair of black knee high converse sneakers. And a pair of black half-finger gloves that meant a lot to me.

Behind her Nudge was wearing the same thing. Except she wasn't wearing the same gloves.

She stood next to the girl in the mirror smiling.

I turned toward Nudge and hugged her.

The girl in the mirror did the exact same thing.

There was noise in the hall way and a whole bunch of girls came in and started to the racks of clothes.

Guess it is time to get ready.

They weren't from the chorus though.

The drama club was doing a few skits till 6:00 at night and that is when the group choir got center stage.

Yeah we had to form bands so Nudge, Iggy, Fang, me and LISSA!

I could not believe at first that Ms. Abbott joined her with us.

Thankfully she is with another group too.

Now Nudge and me were sneaking over to the snack table in the back stage.

There were weirs hanging down a little low so some of the taller boys could get a hair cut.

There was a lot of equipment back her but it was as big as the stage that you actually preformed on.

There were ropes and stuff off to the other room were most of the sound booths were too.

There were food tables for any body how got hungry during the play. There was anything you could imagine. From fruits to chips. It was disgusting.

Fang was there with Iggy.

He was wearing a pair of gray wash jeans with a black hoodie.

Gray wash jeans must be very popular.

Iggy was wearing a white under shirt with a black unbuttoned down dress shirt with a pair of cameo pants.

They still didn't see us.

I saw the flick of red hair and looked over to see "The Red Haired Wonder start to walk over.

She was wearing a plaid mini skirt with a low red blouse that showed her belly button.

I ground my teeth.

_Ignore her Max!_

With pleasure.

I wiped all emotion off my face and me and Nudge stopped next to the boys that still didn't hear us there.

Nudge was about to clear her throat when Lissa came up swinging her hips and pouted her lips at Fang.

I looked around the room having that feeling that someone was watching me I didn't want watching me.

There was Ari in the corner looking at me.

From here I could not tell what he was thinking so I nudged Nudge (get it! Ohh I crack my self up sometimes!)

She looked over at Ari and glared.

He walked away smiling to himself.

I turned back to Iggy and Fang to find that Fang had taken Lissa a few yards away to talk to her.

I looked over at Iggy and raised an eyebrow.

He whispered, " I think they are breaking up."

I tried to fight the emotion that filled my head.

"Why? I thought that they actually liked each other?"

I was hoping that they did like each other. So I wouldn't have to hope that there could be- I stopped my thoughts there.

I heard a noise over down the hallway.

"I will be back." I said curtly and started to walk down the hall way.

Nobody was down the hall.

All the doors were closed except for one.

There was a light on inside.

I peered in.

Nobody was there.

There was no furniture anywhere in the room.

There was a pretty big window seat the overlooked the soccer fields and the other schools.

There room was just white.

I was about to walk away when I saw something move in the corner.

I opened the door all the way and looked over at the black fluffy thing in the corner of the room.

In a few strides I walked over and kneeled next to it.

I finally realized what it was.

A puppy.

"_I want a puppy so badly." _I spun around expecting Mac to be there in his favorite hoodie and his sleek black half-finger gloves. But he wasn't

"_A little black one that doesn't get that big. I don't like the ones like that do. _

_They seem so mean." _I remember agreeing to that. When I was younger a dog had bit me and Mac had made it run away. Then there was the time two years ago when a rottweiler attacked me. I had the scar for a while, but now I hated bigger dogs.

"_I would name it Total." _

I smiled down at the dog.

"Total…"

His lifted up at that.

He had big brown eyes that just wanted to be loved.

I scooped him up in his my arms and walked toward the door.

I heard footsteps coming down the hallway so I hid behind the door turning out the lights.

"What do you want for Christmas Angel?" I could tell it was Gazzy asking Angel.

"A puppy!" Angel said with no hesitation as if she knew what Gazzy was going to ask and thought about it ahead of time.

I looked down at the bundle in my arms.

_How convenient._

A few minuets later.

I had already asked Angel's parents, Jeb and Val Martenize (SORRY I DON'T KNOW IF I SPELT IT RIGHT!), if it would be okay if I gave Angel a dog for Christmas.

They had said that that was fine because she has always wanted one but they have never seemed to find the right one.

Right now me and Angel were walking down a the hall. She was holding my hand talking none stop about how she loved Christmas.

I sighed and walked into the room telling her to stay right there a minuet.

She sat down with a sigh. I closed the door behind me and made sure that the dog was on the window set for when she came in.

I had found a big red bow somewhere around the school and put it on him.

I made an index card put a piece of string through it and put it around his neck.

It read- "Total".

He was sleeping steadily on the window set snoring ever so softly.

I opened the door and told Angel she could come in but she had to be quiet.

She put her finger to her lips and nodded.

I opened the door for her to come in.

I took out the camera her mom and dad had given me to film it and started to film it.

At first Angel saw the dog and stood stalk still.

Then she rushed to it yelling something I couldn't understand.

She picked up the sleeping Total and started to spin around the room.

Then she rushed out of the room and down the hallway screaming like a little kid.

I smiled turned off the camera after saving it and slid down the wall.

I was so tired.

After everything that had happened today I didn't know if I had the strength to stand for more then a minuet let alone stand and sing. All though I barely did anything, I was still so tiered.

I groaned and pulled my knees to my chest resting my head on my knees.

I closed my eyes for a second still hearing Angel scream happily.

I smiled remembering how much me and Ma- I stopped myself right there trying to calm my thoughts and think of how everything was going to be going great.

I took a deep breath and pulled my knees closer in.

"You Ok?" A voice asked.

I was up on my feet immediately on my feet forgetting how tired I was.

My knees buckled and I started to fall to the ground.

Strong wiry arms caught me and held me.

I looked up at Fang. My heart was pounding from being so close to him.

I blushed and suddenly found an interest in my shirt hem.

I could feel Fang chuckle them he picked me up bridal style and carried me over to the window seat.

I was to shocked to protest.

That made Fang chuckle even more as he set me down.

If you listened closely you could still hear Angel screaming her head off.

I smiled and nestled into the creak between the wall and window.

"You know I am never going to be able to hear again by the end of this day?" He said sarcastically.

I smiled slightly.

The screaming came closer and I realized that Angel was not the only one screaming.

Angel ran into the room following by a vibrating Nudge and a hallowing Iggy.

"Oh great so now the dog is going to do it's business in MY yard and I will have to pick it up?" He said it like a question.

Gazzy came running in soon running over to Angel wanting to see the puppy.

They started to chat happily petting the dog and laughing.

Nudge was talking to Iggy saying how he should not be so selfish and blah, blah.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Fang.

He was staring at me.

I blushed, again.

"Come on guys we are going to get some chow." Fang was the leader in this group so everyone started back stage to where the food was.

I stayed right where I was.

Fang was at the door. He lifted an eyebrow.

"Do you need help, Max? 'Cause I can be very helpful." He took a step toward me.

I groaned and started to get up.


	13. Fang's and Max's Song

What's this?

In here they've got a little tree, how queer  
And who would ever think  
And why?

They're covering it with tiny little things  
They've got electric lights on strings  
And there's a smile on everyone  
So, now, correct me if I'm wrong  
This looks like fun  
This looks like fun  
Oh, could it be I got my wish?  
What's this?

Oh my, what now?  
The children are asleep  
But look, there's nothing underneath  
No ghouls, no witches here to scream and scare them  
Or ensnare them, only little cozy things  
Secure them in their dreamland  
What's this?

The monsters are all missing  
And the nightmares can't be found  
And in their place there seems to be  
Good feeling all around

Instead of screams, I swear  
I can hear music in the air  
The smell of cakes and pies  
Are absolutely everywhere

The sights, the sounds  
They're everywhere and all around  
I've never felt this good before  
This empty place inside of me has been filling up  
I simply cannot get enough

I want it, oh, I want it  
Oh, I want it for my own  
I've got to know  
I've got to know  
What is this place that I have found?  
What is this?

Fang was making his voice all wacky when he was singing and the whole entire crowd was laughing.

I smiled but right now he reminded me of someone that I didn't want to think of.

Everybody was standing smiling and clapping.

I was sitting down trying not to get sick.

Everyone sat down after a minute or so.

I stared at the ground hoping it would stop turning.

I felt someone tap my hand to get my attention.

I looked up to see Nudge with concerning eyes.

I smiled gently at her and followed her to the backstage.

She looked back at me when we saw Fang with the headset guy and smiled.

I nodded and she ran off to congratulate him.

I felt pretty sick so I went over to the chair that was by the hallway.

I sighed and put my head in my hands.

I let my mind drift with Fang's voice playing in the background.

His voice was gentle and soothing with weird creepiness that made me smile.

I was so lost in his voice that I was surprised when someone came and gently tapped my head,

I looked up again and saw Fang standing there with a hint of worry.

I smiled at him and got up.

"You did great!" I said with a little forced cheeriness.

He raised an eyebrow. He could since that I wasn't doing to great.

I rolled my eyes at him and walked over to the headset guy that was motioning for me.

"It is your time to shine!" He said happily. I was about to burst his bubble but thought better of it.

I took the microphone that he had in his hand. And that is when I realized that my hand was quivering.

I ground my teeth madly and gripped the microphone harder.

I heard some one chuckle lightly a few feet away.

It was Ari.

Great.

I walked over to the curtain that kept the audience from seeing in.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself.

I heard the guy who just sang his song get off the stage and whisper good luck to me.

It was that Mick guy.

I nodded like a deer in head lights and he chuckled.

Some one pushed me forward a little telling me it was my time.

"Smile!" Someone whispered/yelled.

I put on a small smile and walked the rest of the way to the middle of the stage.

I didn't get a chance to make up a speech to say but right now I felt like I would puke.

So I cut to the chase and just said the name of the song and who wrote it...with all of those eyes staring at me.

The beaming spotlight blared down on me as the music started.

I noticed a few figures that where slithering along to the front sets that Nudge, Iggy, and me where sitting in to watch Fang.

The one that stood out to me was a dude with black hair.

He caught my eye and smiled.

My head seemed to clear and I took in a breath to sing.

Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Once bitten and twice shied  
I keep my distance but you still catch my eye  
Tell me baby  
Do you recognize me  
Well, it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me  
Merry Christmas, I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying 'I love you', I meant it  
Now I know what a fool I've been  
But if you kiss me now, I know you'd fool me again

Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

A crowded room and friends with tired eyes  
I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice  
My God, I thought you were someone to rely on  
Me, I guess I was a shoulder to cry on  
A face on a lover with a fire in his heart  
A girl on a cover but you tore her apart  
Maybe this year  
Maybe this year I'll give it to someone special

Cause last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

And last Christmas  
And this year  
It won't be anything like, anything like

Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

I pretty much used up all my energy for that song.

The crowd erupted in applause and cheering.

I nodded my head and muttered a thank you into the microphone.

Everything started to spin as I headed back stage.

The Flock was already waiting by the headset guy, smiling.

I handed the microphone to the headset guy.

Everything seemed to turn up in volume.

I felt hands steady me as I started to sway.

I could barely lift my face to see who it was before I collapsed.


	14. Fang's POV

**Somebody suggested that I did this so I am!**

Fang's POV!

I looked over at Max's sleeping figure on the cot. The covers where tangled all around her legs and her hair was all messy. But I liked her hair that way. She looked more angelic.

_Great- now I am commenting on her hair._

I let out a breath as Max seemed to shift again on the cot.

Right now we where in the nurses office at the school. When Max had gone unconscious, I freaked out.

• _**Flashback **_

_I was hypnotized my Max's voice. She had the voice of a angel with a hint of something more. _

_With the kind of voice she has I don't think there is a type of song that she can't sing._

_I watched Max as she finished up her song a the crowd went ballistic._

_I jumped up and ran over to the stage entrance waiting by the headset guy as Max mumbled a small "thank you" into the mic. _

_She started to walk toward the opening in the curtains. Her walk was a little funny. Like she was about to faint or she was drunk._

_She made it to the curtains and weakly handed the headset guy the microphone swaying a little bit._

_I reached out and put my hands on her shoulders firmly, eclectic bolts sending up my arm. _

_She started to lift her head a little to see who it was._

_But then her legs buckled underneath her and she fell._

_I caught her easily but my heart was racing and my hands where already clammy._

_**End of Flashback**_

The nurse had told me to the nurses office and wait there with her until she got back.

She had muttered something under her breath about a girl that was throwing up all over the bathroom down the hall way.

As I had walked toward the nurses office my heart felt like lead inside.

And it still did.

Max's face was white (it always is) when I took her here, but now you could see the color coming back to her face.

She stirred again and the blankets that where gnarled up around her legs came loose.

I noticed something...

I stood up to get a better look.

Then I realized what those blue dots where all over her ankle.

Bruises.

I could tell that they where new.

My heart started to pound as I gingerly put a hand out to touch one.

I was about a inch away before I pulled back.

I could hurt her and then wake her.

I _very_ carefully lifted the hem of her pant leg.

There where bruised all along her leg.

I took a step back.

Then something snapped in me.

I felt anger rise up in me **(A/N. I know cheesy sentence)**.

_Who would do this!_

I was starting to see red as I walked silently back to my chair in the corner of the room.

I looked over at Max and put a hard mask on.

Max stirred a little and I knew she was about to wake up.

Soon I would have all the answers.


	15. Careing and Blushing

**Hey guys! Thank you SO much for reviewing and reading! I made a list of all the songs that have been used in this story! **

**You Belong with Me by Taylor Swift, Last Night by Skillet, All Around Me by Flyleaf, What's This by Fall Out Boys, Last Christmas by Taylor Swift.**

I opened my eyes groggily.

They first things I noticed is:

1.I had a HUGE headache

2.I was in the nurses office

was in the corner with a look that I wanted to run away screeching from.

I had seen that look from a lot of people.

But mostly my dad.

I carefully sat up. Fang's eyes never left my eyes.

It was like he could see into my soul.

It was creepy.

"Um..." I had no clue of what I was supposed to say. "Am I in trouble?"

His face seemed to darken a little. I didn't know what was up but I didn't like it.

We sat there for about a minute before I looked away from his eyes he was staring at me so harshly.

I through my legs over the side of the cot and attempted to stand up.

The room spun a little then stopped.

I looked over at Fang. He still had that look on his face like he was going to kill me.

I put my hands on my hips and glared right back.

He seemed surprised. But that didn't last for long.

"What did I do?" I said in a steel voice.

"That is what I am wondering," he said in a equally steel voice. I wanted to cry about then.

Wait. I don't cry. I totally forgot.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Who did it?" He asked like it was the most casual thing in the world to ask someone.

He must of sensed that I had no clue of what he was talking about because in the next second he was up and had his face less then a inch in front of my (for me that could be a really good thing, or a very bad thing).

I tried to take a step back but the cot was right behind me so I couldn't.

Though I had to look up a little and he had to look down.

"Who gave you the bruises?"

I froze. How did he know.

I opened my mouth to say something but I couldn't.

What would I say.

I was at a loss.

I could not tell him the truth at all costs.

Mick would somehow find out and then kill me. Literally.

"Um..." was all I could say. Or stutter.

My vision was blurry a little and I wondered why.

Almost immediately Fang's features melted and he looked like he was about to cry.

All of a sudden he slowly put his arms around me, being careful not to hurt me.

My heart was beating fast and I was breathing slightly fast. Electric shots seemed to penetrate my whole body.

After about 20 seconds I relaxed a little and leaned into him.

He was warm and comfy. You could feel the muscle that he had and he had a ton.

The thing is- I felt safe. And I NEVER feel safe, anywhere. But I felt like nothing could get to me because he would be there.

That was when I noticed I was crying. Wow, I am pathetic.

"I'm sorry," he said so softly I could barely hear him." I didn't mean to make you cry."

One thought went through my mind right then.

_He cared..._

I could hear running down the hall and someone talking none stop.

Nudge was coming and a few other people.

Fang let go of my giving me one of his awesome half smiles and went and sat back down in his chair.

I sat down (or fell, either way) still a little dazed from what had just happened.

I fell side ways on the bed so my feet where hanging off in a weird position.

I peeked at Fang over the covers.

He was watching me very intently...as if I where going to die any second...

Fang seemed to notice me wiggle a little underneath his gaze.

He gave me one of his half smiles.

My world lit up.

I couldn't help but smile every slightly.

The foot steps where closer and the flock all appeared at the door way.

They where quiet. Once they noticed I was awake just laying on the bed they came rushing into the room with a whole load of questions.

Most of them were along the lines of "are you OK?".

Except Nudge. She went from asking if I am OK to saying that she was thinking of dying her hair black (cause her hair was just dark brown).

I couldn't help but laugh as everyone stared at Nudge when she was finished.

Nudge blushed and Iggy who was sitting on the floor next to her nudged (get it? You know 'cause her name is Nudge and...never mind) her. Which of course made her blush way more.

Which made me laugh harder. Soon all of us where laughing, well Fang was chuckling.

I like Fang's chuckle.

I smiled over at Fang when Nudge started to ramble on again.

Fang looked up from looked at Nudge. He gave me one of his rare smiles.

Now it was my turn to blush.

**I NEED TO KNOW! Am I putting to much Fax in this?**


	16. Home is where I am killed

Mick and Lissa stopped in there Make-Out session to see who caught them.

Mick had his feet stretched out in front off him with Lissa siting between them with her feet wrapped around his waist. Her hand where all mingled in his hair with his around her waist.

I didn't dare look at Fang but out of the corner of my eyes I could see him.

Something snapped in me and I took a step toward Lissa.

I was going to hurt her.

Someone pulled me back by wrapping a arm around my waist and dragging me.

Lissa actually looked scared.

She should be peeing her pants.

Which where actually short shorts.

I looked up at Fang sympathetically as he glared down at me.

As if to say leave it to me.

I shrunk back and starting walking down the hall.

I heard a door close and even more chairs being moved.

Then I heard Lissa scream and I couldn't help but smile.

They where so in for it.

I looked down at my watch.

I sucked in another breath.

I was late!

My dad Is going to kill me!

I started to sprint going to random hallways till I saw the exit sign.

I went for force out the door and started to sprint harder.

In about less than a minute I was at "home".

I took a breather a house away.

Once my breath was down I started to walk to the house.

There where cars all parked around our yard and on the side of the house.

Wow. I wonder if they ever heard of a driveway.

Probably not.

I smiled preparing myself for what was going to come and walked into the house.

It wasn't until I opened the door that I heard the blaring music.

People where jumping everywhere with bottles in there hands.

I slithered around ignoring everyone and ran upstairs.

I walked into my bedroom and saw a couple making out.

I glared at them until they left.

I slammed the door and walked over to my "bed".

I waited there till everyone left.

Which was about one hour.

Not as long as some of my dad's party's but what ever.

I silently walked down stairs.

Clothing was everywhere and so where beer bottles.

I walked into the living room.

Howdy man was passed out on the couch with the TV on.

I started to walk toward the kitchen when I slipped over a beer bottle.

I fell toward the floor with a huge thud and broke a few other bottles.

Howdy man woke up on the couch and sat up.

A shadow passed over me from the kitchen.

I looked up to see my "dad" standing there with his arms crossed.

He bent down and I tried to squirm away more.

He grabbed me by my hair and started to pull it up.

I grabbed onto his hand and was trying to pull my self up.

He shook my hair pulling on it more.

A small scream escaped my mouth.

He smiled.

Great, he was drunk.

He throw me over the couch and into the TV.

Right as the door bell rung.

"Get that Steve," my "dad" slurred and walked back over to me.

I had hit my head pretty hard and was now starting to black out.

My "dad" started to kick me. Hard.

The pain was to much to bear.

I didn't care who could hear me.

I screeched in pain was he started to kick me in my ribs harder.

"Max!" I heard a voice yell.

I was starting to fall out of conciseness.

Right before I fell unconscious I remembered who's voice that was.

It was Fang's.


	17. My Live is Complete

I heard a beeping noise and people talking. My arm felt stiff, hot, and itchy.

I opened my eyes and immediately shut them as a blinding light flooded my vision.

Once my eyes got use to the light, I looked around.

I was in a hospital bed. My left arm was in a cast and I had a blue blanket thrown over me.

Someone else was in the room.

Fang.

He had his head on my bed, he was in a chair, with his arms tucked under his head.

He was cute when he was asleep. Wow, Max. Back up there.

Pretend I never thought that.

His hear was pointing out from everywhere and he was breathing in nice and slowly.

I smiled and tried to sit up.

One of my worsts mistakes ever.

A spasm of pain ripped up my side and I couldn't help but let out a little scream of pain.

Fang was up in a second, chair falling behind him, eyes flashing everywhere before they came to me.

I grinned up at him despite the pain I was in.

He had a weird look on his face, like he was debating to either smack me over the head or hug me.

Instead he kneelt down next to me.

"Our you OK?" He asked.

I smiled at him.

"Yep!" I popped the 'p'. Almost immediately the pain went away and now was just a dull hum of what was before.

He shook his head amusement now covered the concern in his eyes. But I could still see some concern in them.

And that is when I noticed how close we where.

His breath smiled like peppermint.

There was this wild beeping noise coming from somewhere in the room.

Fang and I both looked over at the heart monitor. It was the thing that was beeping so fast.

I wonder if you can die from embarrassment.

Fang burst out laughing.

I would have blushed but I was to busy drolling over Fang's laugh.

It was deep but soft and gentle. Something I wouldn't mind hearing my whole life.

Suddenly I had this urge to make him want to laugh like that. To make him smile and be happy.

I smiled up at him.

We where still as close as we where before and my heart was still racing.

I looked down at his lips and then back up at his eyes as we leaned closer.

His eyes where twinkling like if they where filled with stars.

Now we where just an inch apart and my hands turned clammy and my mind raced.

When are lips meet my mind seemed to die.

Everything seemed to disappear like if it where just me and Fang. Like nothing was going to be able to break us apart.

He tilted his head to deepen the kiss.

And I tilted mine a little.

To say I liked every second of it would be wrong to say.

Because I _**LOVED **_every second of it.

My head was getting clouded and I felt like I was going to faint.

We both pulled away panting.

Well, I was panting and he was just breathing a little bit harder. I blushed and looked down at my hands which where folded neatly on my lap.

He put one of his fingers underneath my chin and tilted it up leaning in again.

**A few hours later**

So I found out where my dad was- jail.

I was pretty happy about that.

And so now I am staying at NUDGE's! It is going to be AWESOME!

"WE DECORATED YOUR WHOLE NEW ROOM!" She screamed, thus earning a glare from the doctor talking to Nudge's mom about the x-rays and such.

I smiled big at Nudge and then peeked back over at the x—rays.

All of us- the flock- where in my hospital room and messing around. Angel even snuck Total in and is now hiding it from the doctor. Her and Gazzy where sitting at the end of the bed with their backs turned toward the doctor, Nudge was in a chair next to me with Iggy in a chair next to her. Fang was laying down in the bed with me with his arm around my shoulders.

I grimaced as I looked over at the x-rays. I had broken my left arm in three different places. But that was it.

Fang's grip tightened around unintentionally as he also looked over at the x-rays. I glared up at him till he looked down at me.

I glared harder at him and he loosened his grip.

I smiled and snuggled closer to him even more tiered than this morning and closed my eyes.

I heard various "aww's" coming from around the room.

I opened one eye and looked pointedly over at Nudge. She let out a small yelp of surprise and leaped back- right into Iggy's lap.

I sucked in a breath opening both eyes and watched Nudge turn totally red. It was hilarious.

I smiled as they just looked into each others eyes and lent in closer.

I saw a flash of a camera as there lips meet. First is was a sweet little innocent kiss, then is started to turn a little PG-13.

"OK! If you want to totally scar Angel, Gazzy and Fang," _And me, _I mentally added," then you can continue. But if you don't please stop." I said matter-of-factly.

Nudge blushed even more and started to get up.

Iggy wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down.

She lent her head into the crook of his neck and looked at me with total happiness.

I looked over at Nudge's mom to see if she got any of this.

She was standing by the end of the bed with a camera in her hands and her mouth open.

I burst out laughing at the look of complete shock evident on her face.

And then all of us where laughing.

Even Fang.

I looked up at him, tears in my eyes from laughing after we settled down.

He had a real smile on his face. My special smile.

I grinned up at him and stretched up and pecked him on the lips sending chills down my spine and leaving my mouth tingling.

He looked down at me with a confused face and lent down again.

I froze and my breathing hitched sending the heart monitor on a whirl.

He smiled down as he kissed me.

I couldn't help but smile against his lips wanting more.

All this life I thought that I would always be alone. That no one would even want me. But I was wrong.

Fang wanted to me. And I wanted him.

And I will always want him.

Because he is my soul mate. My other half.

And my life is complete.


End file.
